Changing of the Heart
by NaaraHatake
Summary: He hates everyone. He hates his classmates, his teachers and especially children. They were messy, idiotic, and heartless beasts. He could not, would not, create any science project with them, even if he failed his Junior year of high school. Of course, there is always that one person who has to change his way of thinking. I don't own Megamind.
1. Chapter 1

Blue, "Megamind", was always a troublesome child. When he was younger, he was innocent, of course, but he tend to have a habit of destroying many things. He wasn't bad or 'evil', he was just doing what his uncles told him to do. He was also curious and just wanted to know what would happen if you put a lighter into a trashcan full of paper. Just child-like innocence and curiosity.

Now, he is a teenager, and like all teenagers, he is angst-y and believes that the world is out to get him…which wouldn't be too far from the truth. So he was a little punk that would go against what everybody told him to do. It didn't matter if it came from the prejudice teachers at the high school or from the Warden, who considered Megamind to be his son.

He hated everyone, besides from Minion, his fishy best-friend.

But, despite his hatred, he still attended school. Sure, he was late most of the time, but he still went in every single day. Of course, somehow, the Warden sent him to Metro High, but really, Megamind only attended just to show his class mates that he was smarter than them, and always will be. He was above a collage level but he just couldn't help to gloat.

Today, however, was one of those days where he just wanted to bash his head against his desk repeatedly.

The teacher, Mrs. Preen, was re-teaching the class on what she taught last year. She called it 'refreshing', he called it 're-teaching the idiots'. Leaning against his right hand, he stared at the wall with disinterest. Mrs. Preen was well aware of his lack of participation, but she had learned not only from experience, and from teachers that had the 'pleasure' of dealing with this odd student, that if was fruitless to get the alien to do anything if he didn't want to. So, she simply ignored him.

His eyes began to droop until he heard the squeaky voice of his so 'glorious' teacher. Lazily, his eyes drifted to the front of his class, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, class, I have exciting news! So, next week, the children from the Gifted Children's School are going to come to all of our fifth hour science classes. And, the reason for that, if that the school is going to create a Little Buddy Science Fair in three months." Megamind rose an eyebrow curiously. "That means that all of you will have one child to create a science project. The schools wanted children to be more interested in science and felt it would work better if they work with older children, teens."

The blue teen groaned, "Oh, joy. Snot nosed brats."

The string-haired teacher glowered at Megs, "AND it's mandatory. In fact, it's fifty percent of your grade. So EVERYONE has to participate." He gaze, and the rest of the class, laid their eyes on Megamind.

"What are you looking at!" He snapped.

"Young man! We don't shout in class!"

Grumbling, Megamind sat back in his chair. Arms firmly crossed his chest as he settled further behind his desk.

The bell rang shortly after and the blue kid couldn't rocket out of his chair fast enough. His black, blue-lighting covered, shoulder bag was slung over his shoulder, spikes pointing away from his body, as he walked briskly past his classmates and, he shuddered, Wayne.

He was fuming and he did not have time to be pushed against lockers or tripped down stairs. Slamming the outer doors as he exited, he dug through his bag and brought out a large sphere filled water and a lone fish.

"Did you here that, Min-yon! I am not allowed to participate in the regular science far for 'not being fair to others' but I'm allowed to be in only if I have to work with horrid child-ren?"

The big-eyed, toothy fish looked up at his master with a faulty smile, "Well, Sir, you do get to be in a science far. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he replied, "Child-ren are stupid and ob-nok-cious beings. They are messy and will ruin whatever I try to build with their sticky fingers! And, the worst part, they HAVE to work with me! And," he began to rub his arm subconsciously as he moved his gaze away from Minion. His voice became quieter but still lasted with spite, "They would be afraid of me."

Naturally, people were wary of him because of his sky-blue skin and his abnormally large head, but his clothes made people give the teen an even wider girth. Since the kid wanted to be known as evil, he wore some fairly outlandish clothing.

He wore spiked bracelets on both wrists and a necklace with blood-red skull. Shirts never fit over his large head so he wore a black zip up hoodie with blue lightning bolts, it slightly being unzipped to show just a bit of chest underneath. His pants were just black jeans with black, buckle boots under the cuffs of the pants. To say the least, he looked intimidating.

Minion pressed his face closer to the glass as he looked up at Megamind, "No, Sir! They wouldn't be afraid of you! Besides, if they are, then no one would want to work with you, and then, you wouldn't have to participate!"

In utter shock, Megamind stared at his friend, "Min-yon…you are a genius!" The little green fish blushed and looked away bashfully as he jumped and ran in a circle. "No way would any kid would want to be with me! Ha-ha!" He pressed his face to the ball, "I'll even show you to scare them off!"

Offended, Minion asked, "Am I really the repulsive, Sir?"

"Oh, no-no-no-no! Kids are just afraid of really stupid things. Like Spee-iders or robots!"

"If you say so, Sir. And it's 'spider'."

"Potato, tomato."

**Man, I am getting lazy on writing. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this piece. AHHH, my mouse won't move...never mind.**

**Please review and subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 2

That day, Megamind came to school in the darkest, most terrifying clothing that was just barely in the school's dress code. It was pretty much what he just wore every day, but this time his boots contained spikes! Yes, spikes make everything look bad-er, in the good sense.

When science class came around, the whole class was ushered into one of the teacher's meeting rooms where there were multiple empty round tables. Megamind naturally strolled over to the table in the very far corner of the room while everyone else sat at the tables around his.

Reaching into his bag, he shuffled around until he fished out Minion and gently placed him on the table. Mrs. Preen placed her hands firmly on her hips, her lips and eyes clearly stating her annoyance with the fish being brought to school. Of course, complaining to him would only increase the teen's ego, so she waved him off as the littler children were sent into the large room.

The children were still walking in hesitantly, so there was still time to prepare himself for his 'show'. He ruffled up his hoodie and motioned Minion to put on his most fierce angry face. Megs raised his lips into a sneer and a frown that clearly said 'don't fuck with me.' With everything in place, all he had to do was slouch against chair with an arm over the back and wait for none of them to come to him.

Naturally, all of the children flocked to Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and the teachers had to do the choosing on who was going work with Mr. 'Popular'. That took about a good ten minutes before any of the kids searched for other students.

As the little Munchkins ventured further to the back, closer to his position, he began to worry on the inside. Yet his fears were nothing for the children quickly ran to the other students at the mere sight of the alien.

Just about every young boy and girl were matched up with a partner save for him. Megamind cheered on the inside while he smirked to himself on the out. He accomplished his mission and couldn't felt prouder. But, just as he was going to whisper to Minion about doing something to celebrate, he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. His large, emerald eyes slowly moved to his left and down.

Staring up at him, with large eyes as green as his, was a little girl with a braid of red hair down her back. She wore a light blue T-shirt and denim jeans. Her eyes held no fear but it did hold loneliness and worriedness. Megamind jumped back from his chair, startled by the sneaky little girl.

"Well, well. Mr. Blue Warden. It looks like you do have a partner after all. A…Cordellia Luve." Mrs. Preen smiled triumphantly as she dotted down the names on her clipboard before he could protest. "I am sure you two will have a splendid time!" With a smug smirk on her lips, she turned around with sway in her step.

Megamind had to compose himself so he didn't end up throwing Minion at her head. With a growl he stared at the girl, trying his best to glare at her. The child clutched her book tighter and sat silently a seat away from him. The two awkwardly stared at each other, not knowing exactly what to do. The other teams talked wildly about such little things.

Minion nudged his ball over Megamind's head. He gave the blue genius a look that said, 'Ask her something, you dolt! You are already fixed to be her partner!' Megamind only narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Minoin snorted at his childish antics and rolled over to the girl.

"Hi!" The girl looked at him with awe rather than fear, which made the fish smile. "My name is Minion and," he nudged his head over to the angst filled teen, "That's my sir, Megamind. He's going to be hard to work with, but he's nice! So, what's your name?"

Putting a hand on the cool glass, the child giggled softly, "I'm….Cordellia."

Minoin twirled in his bowl, "That's a very pretty name." He looked questioningly at the book in her hands, "What are you reading?"

She stammered, "W-W-Wuthering H-Heights."

That sparked Meg's attention. "Woothering Heights? That's a fairly challenging books. How can you, what are you? A third grauder, read such things?"

Her cheeks filled with red color, "I-I am a nat-t-tuaral reader. I l-l-like to read."

Megamind leaned forward, "Well, at least you're not a dumb-wit."

"Dim-wit, Sir."

"That's what I said!"

Cordellia expressed a small smile and shyly placed the book on the table. "So, since I know I can somewhat tallarate you, here is how it's going to go down. I think of the idea, you 'help' by making sure you don't touch anything and…."

"Um, Sir. She has to help."

"Uagh!"

"And I am sure Warden knows as well."

Megamind slammed his head against the table. "Why me!"

The little red-haired girl stared down at her book, not making eye contact with either of the aliens. Minion huffed, "Sir! Look! You made her sad!"

He retaliated, "I don't care!" But they both knew he was lying. Rubbing his large forehead, he sighed heavily. "Whatever! I can figure out something later." 'Or I can find a loophole in the directions,' he thought to himself.

Minion rolled his eyes and smiled back at the auburn, "So, Cordellia, what else do you do besides reading?"

Tilting her head stiffly, she forced out, "D-Dra-aaawing."

Megamind pressed his fingertips together and leaned onto his elbows, listening onto the conversation between the two. Since he wasn't much of a small talker, he analyzed the girl as Minion asked questions for him.

She was defiantly smaller than the other children, looked younger than them too. Her face was littered with freckles with a slight scar across her darling nose. Her back was straight, just like a musician with their instrument, unlike most children her age. Her eyes were focused on his fishy friend, instead of constantly wondering the room. It was like this girl was raised in a proper household, only she wasn't acting snobby or bratty. It was quite the scientific wonder to him.

But what really sparked his mind was her constant sputtering of words. Every time she would stutter, her neck would lock, her head out twist, and her eyes would close as if in pain. It was obvious that her speech impediment was stuttering. He had learned of all of the disabilities but he found this most interesting. The impediment was the slow signals from the part of the brain that deals with speech and the mouth. It is somehow delayed to cause stuttering. The most interesting fact is, however, that no one knows how or why this happens. No one knows if it can be cured or not.

He always wanted to figure this out, but he had never met somehow with this particular problem. The inmates that went to his prison never had the condition and even if someone at school had it, he would just go and ask them to experiment on them.

Yes, perhaps he could use her to do it. He shouldn't ask her right away. Things were already tense enough and he had to work with her. So scaring her off would only give him an F and that was unacceptable.

With a devious grin, he decided he should work with her. Only for science, though. Only for science.

**I just started college, so expect updates to be very late. Which is how I usually update. Anyway, before people start saying crap, I stutter my self. The information is fairly correct. So, really, I am not making fun of anyone. Hoped you guys liked it.**

** Review and subscribe. **


End file.
